1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a movable and foldable table which rides on casters and which assumes a closed and an open configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to a movable and foldable table with auxiliary casters, rollers or slides which stabilize the table when it begins to tip over after a user places it in the closed position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A folding table assembly of the type disclosed in
Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,991 includes a table top, two bench seats, a leg support pivotally connected to the table top and the bench seats, and two pairs of casters, each pair mounted to the leg support at opposite, longitudinal ends of the support. The leg support allows the user to place the assembly in either an open or a closed configuration and to maintain the assembly in those positions.
In the closed position, the assembly has a slender, upright configuration with the casters disposed proximate to the structure and below it. In this position, the assembly has a length substantially smaller than its length in the open configuration; and the distance between corresponding casters at opposite, longitudinal ends of the table is substantially smaller in the closed configuration than in the open position.
Moving this prior table when it lies in the closed position presents a safety hazard. The slender and upright shape of the assembly and the close arrangement of the casters makes the structure unstable. It may tip over if a caster encounters an obstacle.
Specifically, the center of gravity of the folded structure lies proximate the vertical line which extends through the pivot point as defined by the center of the caster which has encountered an obstacle. When the caster engages the obstacle, it stops rolling, and the table begins to tip over. The center of gravity moves past the center of this caster, and the table falls over. Since many of these prior tables have a substantial length and weight, any injury resulting from their tipping over could be severe.
One solution provided in the prior art includes arranging the casters to lie a greater distance apart when the table assumes the upright configuration. However, this distance cannot exceed a maximum spacing because the table must move through doorways. In addition, an increase in the spacing between casters increases the storage space needed for the table.
The movable table of the present invention provides an auxiliary set of casters to stabilize the table. Other rollers, glides or slides may also provide the requisite stability in place of the auxiliary casters. The auxiliary casters stabilize the table when it begins tipping over. They also allow a limited, controlled rocking action when the table assumes the folded configuration, taking the weight off the main or primary casters and permitting them to easily skip over obstacles.